Seeing Things Clearly
by Morsan82
Summary: A Dramione story with a lot of Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Draco and Hermione

Part 1 Seeing Things Clearly

Draco and Hermione are talking outside Hogwarts.

I bet you wonder why I asked you to meet me here. I have to tell you that I have very strong feelings for you. I truly hope you feel the same for me.

I have feelings for you too, but I don't know how to trust you after what you did to me some years ago. You have to give me some time to think about this. I let you know.

She starts to walk away.

Hermione wait!

He runs after her and she stops.

Please wait. You can take all the time you need. I'll wait forever if I have to.

He smiles.

I appreciate that, thank you Draco.

I just want to ask you something. May I kiss you?

She thinks about his question before she answers.

Yes Draco, you may kiss me.

He kisses her with all the passion he has. Then he leaves her to think about her answer.

Seven days later they meet again, this time in the RoR.

Draco, I'm still not sure how to believe you. How do I know that this isn't one of your tricks to fool me?

Draco takes a small pensive out of his pocket and shows her his dearest thoughts.

Hermione looks at Draco with tears in her eyes and she smiles.

Do you believe that my feelings for you are true? I never meant to hurt you.

Yes Draco, I do believe you.

She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him with true love.

You mean the world to me. I want to hold you forever and never let you go. I hope you let me.

You mean so much to me too. I never want to let you go either.

I love and have so for years. Will you be my girlfriend?

I love to be. I have loved you for so long. I can't believe that this is true.

He kisses her and they share a moment of loving pleasure. At the same moment they becomes one, an angry man steps in to the room.

Draco! Take your hands of that filthy mudblood. You have made a fool of yourself and you are no longer a son of mine. You must be punished like the blood traitor you are.

Father! You have no right to tell me what to do. I am old enough to make my own decision of what I want to do with my life. So just leave me and my girlfriend alone.

Lucius eyes turned from lightgrey to Snapish black and he raised his wand.

Be careful Dray. He looks really angry.

Don't worry dear. He doesn't have the courage to use his wand on his own son. My mother would kill him if he did.

That's where you are wrong my "dear" son. It was your mother who sent me here. We received an owl from Ms Parkinson and Mr Zabini; they told us were to find you.

Lucius raised his wand again.

CRUCIO!

Draco is hit by the spell and falls to the ground in pain. Hermione tires to help Draco by taking Lucius wand, but he is so much stronger than her and she is also hit by the Cruciatus curse. Snape is patrolling the grounds when he sees what Lucius is doing.

Lucius! What in Merlin's name are you doing? Reverse those spells right now if you want to see another tomorrow.

Well, well if it isn't my dear oldest son. Don't try to play games with me. It will only get you hurt.

Haven't you ever wonder why I never call you father and why I use my mother's name? This is exactly the reason. I'm going to put at stop at your changes to hurt anymore people.

Severus raised his wand and in a blink of an eye Lucius is laying stone cold on the ground. Severus reverses the curses and takes both Hermione and Draco to see Madame Pomfrey.

When Severus comes for a visit a few days later, he finds his baby brother and his girlfriend making out on the hospital bed.

Hey baby brother. Are you having fun? You know I can take points for that.

He laughs when he sees Hermione's shocked face.

Don't worry Hermione, I'm only joking.

Oh, hey Sev. Yes we try to make the best of the situation.

All three of them laugh at Draco's words.

Eight days later in the RoR.

Why didn't you tell me that you have a big brother and who he is? I would never have guessed that Severus is your brother. There is no resemblance at all.

Sev didn't want anyone to know. We don't have the same mother and he has worn a disguise since I started at Hogwarts. Really he is like me, a living copy of Lucius, except for his eyes.

Okay now I understand.

They stopped talking and picked up where they were interrupted a few days ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Hermione

Part 2 Love Can Be Hard

Draco and Hermione are in the RoR talking again. It seems like it's the only place they can be alone.

Dray, what are we doing, really?

What do you mean? I thought we had it nice together.

Yes we are, but something else has come up. I don't know how to say this.

She starts pacing the room.

Mione, tell me what's wrong.

She turns to him with tears running down her cheeks.

He hugs her for awhile till she stops crying.

Dray, I'm pregnant. I have known for about a week. I guess the contraceptive charm didn't work.

But honey, that's wonderful news. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I know it is a bit early and that we are young, but I don't care. I want this child, if you do.

I was afraid of what you would think, but I'm not afraid any more. I want this child too.

Have I told you lately how I love you? You are making me a daddy, something I never thought would happen.

He smiles and takes her hand.

Now come on, let's go and tell Sev.

I thought you would say that.

She giggles.

They start hugging and laughing.

When they walk to the dungeons, they meet Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender.

Harry is the first one to speak.

Hey, what are you two up to? Why the rush, someone died?

And why do you look so super happy Hermione? Are you pregnant or something?

Ginny winks at both Hermione and Draco.

Hermione starts to blush and Draco gets a silly smile on his face.

O my god, you are? I was only joking.

Yes she is pregnant. We are just about to go and tell Severus.

Everybody hugs and congratulates Hermione and Draco, except Ron who looks a bit green.

Are you mad Mione? You can't be pregnant with that nasty ferret boy. He's a Malfoy, so your child won't even be human. You should get rid of that child before it gets a disorder. I think I'm going to get sick.

Hermione slaps Ron in the face and runs away crying. Draco tries to catch her.

After Hermione had run away are Harry, Ginny and Lavender furious with Ron.

Well Ron, you sure know just the right way how to hurt Hermione. Why can't you ever let her be happy for once?

I'm sorry you are my brother. Fred and George will know about this, be sure of that. Let's go Harry, before I do something I have to regret.

Yes we better do that, I'm too close to smash his face.

Ginny punches Ron on the nose as they pass him.

Hey Lav what got in to them?

You know Ron, you must be the biggest ass I've ever meet. Never speak to me again.

Lavender leaves Ron alone in the hallway.

Ron stands in the hallway alone for awhile, before he walks back to the Gryffindor common room. As he enters the portrait, Fred and George grab him and beat him up. (Hermione found out later that Ron had broken with his family and left Europe).

Hermione wait!

She stops and faces Draco

Don't care about what that bastard said to you. He's just jealous and doesn't know better.

I hate him. I HATE HIM! And I hate you for defending him.

She runs to the dungeons and knock on the door to Severus private chambers.

When Severus opens the door, Hermione throws herself into his arms and cries like a hurt child.

He lets her in and helps to the sofa, were he holds her till she calms down and he gives her a handkerchief.

Now tell what happened.

He gives her a glass of fire whiskey.

Thank you Sev, but can I have some tea instead? I can't drink that anymore.

He gives her some tea and just watch drink it. He waits for her to talk.

I'm pregnant Sev. I just told Draco.

And he wasn't happy?

Yes he was, but we meet Harry and the others when we were on our way to tell you about the news.

She tells him what Ron had said and breaks down again.

He calm her down and leaves her sleeping on sofa and goes out to see if he could find Draco. Halfway down the hallway, he runs in to a crying Draco against the wall.

Hey you. Are you okay?

Mione said that hates me. She won't talk to me and right now, I don't even know where she is. I need her Brother. I need her and our child. Yes Sev you heard me right, I'm going to be a father, if Mione lets me.

Draco slides down the wall with tears running like rivers down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco and Hermione

Part 3 Sad Things Can Make It Better

Severus is sitting on the hallway floor, trying to comfort a crying Draco.

Don't worry Dray. Hermione is safe sleeping on my sofa. She came knocking on my door, crying hear heart out. I didn't really understand what had happened. Maybe you could tell me after you spoken to her. Just let her sleep for now, you look like you need some rest too.

Thanks Sev for looking after her. No I'll be fine. I just need to see her. I'll just wait here.

Okay, it's up to you. I'll come and get you when she wakes up.

Severus is leaving Draco and returns to his chambers. Hermione is still asleep, so he sits down in front of the fire with a glass fire whiskey. After a few minutes he is asleep too.

A terribly scream wakes him up.

Hermione, what happened?

Help me Sev. It hurts.

Hermione was lying on the sofa, holding her belly.

I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey. Don't worry Hermione, it will be alright.

He lifts Hermione in his arms and apparate to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey is meeting them at the door. She helps Severus to put Hermione on a hospital bed.

Severus, what happened to Ms Granger?

I think she is having a miscarriage or something, but I leave that for you to decide. I'll be right back, just need to find Draco.

Draco is still sitting against the wall, but he has stopped crying.

Dray! You have to follow me to the hospital wing. It's urgent.

What, why? Is it Mione?

Draco starts to panic

Hermione might be having a miscarriage. Try to calm yourself down. She needs you now more than ever.

Okay I try.

Both men ran the fastest they could up to the hospital wing.

Good, you are here Mr Malfoy. Ms Granger has been asking for you.

Draco almost broke down when he saw Hermione laying in a hospital bed totally crushed.

Mione, are you alright? I was worried sick.

I lost the babies Dray. There were twin girls. I'm so sorry I lost them.

She starts crying even more and Draco lie down beside her and holds her.

It's not your fault Mione. These things happen. We still have each other. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I can't imagine my life without you.

He holds her and they cries.

I miss the babies Dray. I really do.

I know love, me too.

They cuddle up on the bed and cries themselves to sleep.

Three weeks later in the Malfoy/Granger home, the formal RoR.

Mione, do you think you could ask Sev if we can borrow Spinners End for the weekend?

Sure I can, but why can't you ask him yourself?

He is nicer to you and if you ask he might say yes.

He smirks and winks at her.

You think so? Okay I'll ask him later today. Now come on, we are going to be late for transfiguration.

Kiss him on the cheek and tries to leave the room.

You think you just can leave like that? Come here, I want a real kiss.

Let me go!

Pretend to hit him

We are going to be late.

I'm not letting you go until I get my kiss.

Okay I give up.

They lie back on the bed and makes out for about ten minutes.

I love you my beautiful woman.

I love you too my handsome man.

They left their home and ran for transfiguration class, but were still late and received detention with McGonagall.

Later that day, Hermione knocks on Severus door.

Hello Hermione. What can I do for you? Do you like to come in?

Hello Severus. No thanks. Draco sent me here to ask you if we could borrow Spinners End for the weekend.

Why do you need my home?

I don't know wouldn't tell me. You have to ask him yourself.

She smiles.

Okay tell him that you can have my home, but that I'm coming to talk with him.

Thank you Sev. I'll let him know, he is at home.

She hugs Severus and return home.

What did he say?

We can have Spinners End, but he is coming here to talk to you about why we need it.

Okay I see. When he comes here, be sure to no eavesdropping. Can you do that?

He smiles at her.

I can go and talk to Ginny if you want. But I must say that you make me really curious.

She smiles and leaves the flat.

Right after Hermione left, Severus dropped in to talk to Draco.

I let you borrow my home, but I want to know what you are up to. What is so special that you just can't do it here?

I plan to ask Hermione to be my wife this weekend and it doesn't feel right to do it here. I want it to be special

Okay I understand. Anything special you want me to do with the house before you arrive?

Maybe you could talk to the elves, if they could make the place super romantic.

Consider it done. Good luck with you proposal.

Thank you brother.

You're welcome.

They hug each other and Severus leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco and Hermione

Part 4 Miracles Do Happen

Hermione and Draco are packing the last things for their weekend.

Dray! Are you done in the bathroom? I really need to go.

Yes Dear, almost. I just need to do something. Be right out.

Severus comes and knocks on the door.

Hello. Anybody home? I have the key and ward lock.

I'm in the bedroom and I think Draco has flushed himself down the loo.

I'm coming out. Where is the fire?

I feel sorry for you Mione, who have to live with "the king of all-day-in-the-loo".

He laughs at Draco when comes out of the bathroom.

Be nice brother.

Draco hits Severus in the ribs.

Oh, sorry old man. Did that hurt?

He smirks and tries to hit Severus again. Severus throws Draco over his shoulder and threatens to spank him like a baby.

Hermione starts to get irritated with the two men in her living room.

Stop it! You two are worse than children.

Severus lets go of Draco and both men starts laughing.

Don't be so serious Mione. I just had to teach my little brother who still is the boss. We are just having fun.

He kisses her on the cheek.

I know, but we have to get ready. I feel like leaving and I have to use the loo before we do. I'm finish packing. How about you Dray?

I'm almost done too. I just have to put down a few small things. I'll be ready when you get out.

Well I'll be on my way. The keys and the ward lock are on the living room table. Have a nice weekend and try not to burn the house down. I'll see you when you get back. Love you two, bye.

Both Hermione and Draco called bye to Severus before he left.

They arrived at Spinners End two hours later.

So honey, what do you want to do while we are here?

Nothing, except eat, get some sleep and make love to you.

She blushes at the same moment she answered him.

Then you don't mind to join me for a hot shower?

I love too. I'll be ready in five.

When Hermione gets out of the bedroom she calls for Draco, but he doesn't answer.

Dray!

Silence

Draco where are you?

Still silence.

She goes down the stairs to the recreation room to see if Draco is there. She gets a shock. The house elves had fixed the room to look like a palace.

Draco waved his wand and music started to fill the room. It was playing one of her favorite songs. Changes with Ozzy Osborne.

Oh Draco it's just wonderful.

Glad you like it, it's all for you.

Draco goes down on one knee and he takes her hand.

Hermione Granger, you know how much I love and care for you. I can't see myself without you by my side. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Hermione felt her eyes tearing up.

Yes, oh yes. I love too.

Draco takes out the most wonderful engagement ring she has ever seen.

You make me the happiest men ever alive. I love you Mione.

I love you too Dray, more than I thought was possible.

They kissed for a long time before they went to bed and made love like ever before. Two days later they went home.

Severus! We are home.

No answer.

Hey Sev, where are you?

They hear a low sound from the living room and goes to have a look. Hermione wished later that she hadn't looked.

Sev, damn bro! I didn't know you still had it in you.

Draco laughed but stopped when he saw Hermione. She was so shocked by what she saw that her face was pale white and she was shaking.

They had walked in on Severus having sex with none else than Ginny Potter.

What the hell is going on here? Everybody shut up and get the hell out of my house. This house better be empty when I get back or you will get a living hell.

She rushes out and slams the door. Hermione was furious and went for a walk. When she got back an hour later, the house was empty as she said it better be. Even Draco was gone, or so she thought.

Are you alright Love?

No, I'm not. I can't believe it. This was going to be our best evening ever, but you're idiot of a brother ruined everything. I had it all planned out. We were going to tell Severus that we are going to get married and I was going to tell both of you that…

She can't say anymore. She breaks down and runs in to the bedroom and locks the doom magically.

Draco cleans the sofa with magic and sits down. He thinks about what Hermione was saying. Could it be that she was pregnant again and that she wanted to tell the both at the same time?

He heard from the bedroom that she was crying.

I have to speak with that horny brother of mine in the morning. I have to make this better.

At lunchtime the day after

Mione honey. Can't you please come out? We need to talk. Please baby, I hate to hear you cry.

I won't come out until that brother of yours comes here and begs for my forgiveness.

Draco calls Severus.

Can you please come here and talk to Hermione? She has locked herself in the bedroom and refuse to come out until you comes here and say you're sorry.

Okay I'll come over.

Severus knocks on the bedroom door.

Mione can you please come out? I hate talking to a locked door.

Not a sound, except crying.

Hermione don't cry, please come out so we can talk about this. I'm so sorry. I know that you wanted last night to be special and I ruined it. Please forgive me.

Finally the door opens.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco and Hermione

Part 5 Now They Know

Severus is trying to get Hermione to talk to him about last night.

Fine, I'll talk to you. I can't believe you Severus. How can you be so stupid that you are having sex with my best friend on my sofa? You when we were going to come home.

I'm so sorry. You know that I love you like you are my own sister. Can you forgive me? I beg you.

Okay Sev. I forgive you, but you hurt me bad. I had planned to make dinner for us three and we were going to tell you that we are getting married and I have something to tell both of you. I am two months pregnant.

Both Draco and Severus looked at Hermione with tears in their eyes. After a minute, everybody started laughing and hugging with tears running down their cheeks.

I love you Mione.

I love you too Dray.

The months went by and Hermione's due date was near. It was the night before Christmas and the last preparations was almost done. Hermione was hanging up the stocking when she felt a strong lack of pain go through her belly. It was so strong that she falls to her knees with a scream.

Mione, are you okay? Did you trip or something?

She give out another cry of pain.

Dray, It's time. We are going to be parents tonight. Oh Dray!

O my god, sweet Merlin. I'll call Sev; he'll take us to St Mungos.

Make him hurry. She is coming.

A minute later Severus was in their bedroom helping Hermione deliver her baby boy. They never made it to St Mungos.

He was sure in a hurry to meet his mom and dad.

He sure was and I who thought it was a girl. If he continues in this speed, we will have our hands full. Wont we, Mummy's little prince.

What are you going to call him?

Dray, what do you think about Orion Severus Draco?

I love it. And you Bro, what do you think?

Mione, why would you name him after me? I'm nothing special.

Of course you are. Why wouldn't I? I always wanted my son to be named after my brother.

Severus can no longer stop the tears that are falling down his face. He takes his little nephew in his arms and cries in to his soft blanket.

Mione, Dray. I am so proud of being his uncle. I will always be there for him.

The years went by and it was time for Orion's second birthday (the day before Christmas). Hermione was eight months pregnant with hers and Draco's twin girls.

How are you feeling Love?

I'm okay. I'm just having some small contractions. But I don't think anything will happen tonight.

She smiles at Draco, who looks a bit worried

Besides I don't want to ruin Orion's birthday. Still it's too soon. They shouldn't be here for at least three more weeks.

But honey. If something should happen, he will have the best birthday/Christmas present ever. No, I'm only joking. If you say so, I'll trust you.

Three hours later Hermione wakes up when her water broke and she starts to have really hard contractions.

Dray! Tell Severus to get the car. It's time, my water broke. I'm having the girls now. Well just don't stand there. Move!

This time they made it to St Mungos and all three Malfoy children got the same birthday. Orion wasn't that happy about having to share his birthday with his sisters. They stayed at St Mungos for three days and they named the girls Luna Sara Marie and Nova Julie Rica.

Mommy!

Yes Orion. What is it?

When is Uncle Sev coming?

I think that he is already here. Why don't you go and look if you can see his car?

Yeah, I will. Uncle Sev, Uncle Sev!

The two and a half years old boy came running in to his uncles arms.

Hello Orion. How is my little prince today?

I'm angry. Luna and Nova are too small to play with. They are no fun.

It will get better. They will grow bigger. You just have to be a little patience.

He hugs Orion and kiss him on his little chubby cheek.

When am I going to your school?

Not long now. Only seven years from now and that will go faster than you think. One day you go to bed and wake up eleven.

So I have to wait than?

Yes I guess so.

Bummer!

Severus laughs and hugs Orion.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco and Hermione

Part 6 Familylife Part 1

Eight years later at platform 9¾

Hurry up Orion. You will see both daddy and Uncle Sev at Hogwarts tonight.

I don't want to go. Luna and Nova won't be there and neither will you. I don't care if daddy is there, I want you Mom.

I'm going to tell you something you might like. I got a job at Hogwarts as transfigurations professor, so me and the girls will be going on the train with you.

That's wonderful mom. Now I can see you every day.

He gives Hermione his biggest smile.

Than mom, Luna, Nova hurry up, will miss the train.

A few hours later in the great hall. Headmistress McGonagall puts the sorting hat on Orion's head.

Hm a Malfoy. Wonder where to put you. How about SLYTHERIN!

When Orion walks over to the Slytherintable, he turns his head and looks at his parents and uncle Sev. Orion was now Slytherin number onehundredfifty in the Malfoy family. Orion saw that his mom looked a little bit sad but she still smile at him. He knew that his mother had been a Gryffindor and was Head of the Gryffindor house. He waved at his family and they waved back.

Later that night in the Slytherin bed chamber.

No! Stop it! I don't want to, let me go! Daddy, Uncle Sev help me!

Orion wake up!

Severus shakes him gently

Oh Uncle Sev.

Crying on his shoulder

It was so scary. I don't want to be here anymore. Why can't I live with you?

I don't know if that's possible, but we can talk to Headmistress tomorrow. You can stay with me in my chamber tonight and we work it out in the morning.

Thank you Uncle Sev.

Your welcome Prince.

Severus hugs Orion and brings him to his chambers.

In the morning Severus went to talk to McGonagall in the Headmistress office.

It's not a simple thing you ask for Severus, but I will talk to the ministry. Only one thing I don't understand is why the boy can't live with his parents.

It will be difficult for him to study with his younger sisters and another sibling on the way.

Wait Severus, what did you say? Is Hermione pregnant?

Yes but don't let her know that you know. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. Not even Draco knows yes.

So how did you found out?

I have seen her pregnant twice before and you remember that I can read eyes and that I am a pretty good at Legilimency and especially Occlumency. Enough of this. Can Orion stay with me?

Fine he can stay for now, but just for now. We still have to wait for what the ministry has to say.

Thank you Minerva.

Don't thank me yet Severus.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco and Hermione

Part 7 Familylife Part 2

Sev have you told Minerva about the baby? She looks at me funny.

Sorry Mione, it just slipped out. She asked me why Orion can't live with you at the moment. My tongue slipped. Have you told Draco yet?

No I'm going to tell him tonight. I hope he'll be happy.

She looks a bit worried. Severus puts an arm around her shoulders.

Don't worry. I know he will be happy. He told me once that if he ever got married, he would like to have at least eleven children.

Severus smiles and winks at her.

Okay that calmed me down.

Hermione laughed and winked back.

I have to go and see Dray. See you later and give my love to Orion.

Yea I will. Have a nice evening.

Malfoy family chambers.

Hey love, are the girls asleep?

Draco gets up and kisses her.

Yea you missed them with twenty minutes. They tried to stay awake till mom got home, but they almost fell asleep standing.

It's alright; I'll put them to bed tomorrow. I have only two classes tomorrow.

She starts to bite on her bottom lip and sits down on the sofa.

What's the matter sweet?

We need to talk.

She smiles.

Have I done something?

Yes you can say that you have something. You better sit down.

He sits down beside her and takes her hands in his.

Now tell me what I did wrong.

You didn't do anything wrong. Dray, I'm pregnant.

Is that all? I thought I had done something bad to hurt you. That's wonderful news. I love you honey.

Embrace her in a loving hug.

Eight months later in transfigurations class.

Hermione starts to go in to labor, in middle of class.

Orion, go and get daddy and tell him the baby is coming, hurry son. Class dismiss.

Orion returns with Severus.

I couldn't find daddy so I brought Uncle Sev.

Dray is in Hogsmead with some fifth graders. Orion go to McGonagall and stay there.

Orion just stand still and holds his mother's hand.

I don't want to go. I want to stay here and hold moms hand. Can I stay, please?

Hermione just nods.

Can you stand up Mione?

No it hurts too much. It's worse than the girls.

She feels another contraction and scream of the top of her lungs.

It looks like you have to deliver this one too.

I hope this one takes a little more time than Orion did, but it doesn't look like that. You are fully dilated, now push.

Hermione pushed the hardest she could and delivered a boy. Severus conjured a crib and was just about to put the small boy down, when Hermione got in to labor again.

Severus help!

Another one?

I didn't know…

Okay Mione, push!

She pushed again and this time she delivered a baby girl.

Draco missed the births of his new twins by seconds, but he was able to cut the cord on his baby girl. He takes his children in his arms and sits down beside Hermione.

Mione, it's two. One of each.

Yes I know.

Draco gives the children to their mother and when he hugs her he hear a small sob from the corner of the room.

Orion, what are you doing here?

He was very brave. He held my hand all the time. Come here Orion and meet you new brother and sister.

Orion sigh at the word brother and looks quite happy with his sister too.

Finally you manage to give me a brother. A sister isn't that either, but I have always wanted a brother. Good work you two.

He smiles at his parents.

Draco blushes and hugs him.

Yes I guess we did a good job.

He smiles at Hermione and kisses her on the forehead.

Mom, dad. Can I name the boy?

Of course you can. What do you want to call him?

He looks like a Sirius River Samuel. Is that okay?

Sure Orion. What about you Sev. I think you should name the girl.

I love too. How about Pandora Lily Emelie?

That sounds wonderful. Well welcome to the world Sirius and Pandora.

The children answered their mother with a big yawn, which made the others laugh.

Mom, can I hold them?

Sure love, take a sit.

Hermione puts her newborns in the arms of their big brother and he sits down on a conjured sofa.

Draco and Hermione moved so they were standing behind him. Severus sat down on the floor in front of Orion and when McGonagall came in with Luna and Nova she put them in Severus lap. McGonagall conjured a camera and took a wonderful family photo.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

Eleven years later

Headmaster Snape puts the sorting hat on the heads of his niece and nephew Sirius and Pandora Malfoy. Both Sirius and Pandora was made Gryffindor, to the great joy of their mother.

Their big brother Orion had graduated from Slytherin and their big sisters Luna and Nova had graduated from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Six months later the last of Hermione's and Draco's children was born. He was named Phoenix Adam Tobias and became Slytherin number one hundred fifty one in the Malfoy generation.

That same year Phoenix was born it was the twentieth year's anniversary of the death of Voldermort. It was a big feast to honor them who died in the final battle.

The year after Severus got killed by one escaped death eater, so he missed his last niece and nephews graduations from Hogwarts. All three of them honored him in their own ways in their speeches.

After Severus got killed, Draco was named Headmaster and was so till Phoenix had graduated. A few years after Phoenix graduation, the family moved to America and lived there for the rest of their lives.


End file.
